


For the Cause

by Alisanne



Series: Snape - Horcrux Hunter [50]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt # 739: Severus and the Alternate Muggle Career: Prison officer.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	For the Cause

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt # 739: Severus and the Alternate Muggle Career: Prison officer.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

For the Cause

~

As Severus watched, the figure staggered, holding onto the wall. When he raised his head, he wore Kingsley’s face. He appeared injured, with a bruised eye, ripped clothing, and blood running out of his ears.

“Kingsley!” Severus gasped, moving towards him. 

“Wait!” said Lucius.

“He’s hurt,” said Severus. “He needs—” 

“I don’t think that’s Shacklebolt.” Lucius grabbed Severus’ shoulder. “Look, I’ll show you.” And pushing Severus aside, he stepped in front of him. Immediately, the figure morphed into someone else. 

“Who’s that?” asked Severus.

“He’s one of the prison officers at Azkaban.” 

Severus frowned. “I don’t understand.”

“It’s a Boggart.” 

~

“Clever bastard.” Severus moved in front of Lucius, and the Boggart resumed Kingsley’s injured form. As Severus watched, the figure collapsed onto its knees, keeling over.

Despite knowing it wasn’t real, Severus couldn’t look away. 

“Hurry up and banish it,” said Lucius. 

“I…” Severus hesitated. 

“Never mind.” Lucius moved before him again, and as the Boggart shifted, he cried, “ _Riddikulus_!” 

The Boggart dissipated, becoming dark smoke that trailed off down the hallway.

“Right,” said Lucius, gesturing at the door. “Shall we?” 

As they entered the room, Severus murmured, “May I ask why your Boggart’s a prison officer?” 

“No,” snapped Lucius. 

~

Upon entering the room, Severus scanned, looking for the cup and Kingsley. He saw neither, instead, seeing a typical Malfoy Manor guest suite, albeit a luxurious one. “Where would he keep the cup?”

Lucius sighed. “No idea. Clearly we need to consult an expert.” 

Severus frowned. “Who?” 

“Dobby!” cried Lucius. 

When Dobby appeared, he looked frightened, although, when he saw who’d summoned him, he visibly relaxed. “Master Lucius,” he squeaked. 

“Tell us where in this room Hufflepuff’s cup’s located.” 

Dobby’s eyes grew big. “Cup is not in this room, Master.” 

“Where is it, then?” 

“Right here,” came a familiar voice.

~

Severus drew his wand before realising who was speaking. “Kingsley?” 

Kingsley, looking uninjured, stood in the door, Hufflepuff’s cup in his hand. “Your distraction was effective,” he said. “I was able to slip inside just as they were leaving. And, as luck would have it, he’d been admiring the cup before he left.”

“How about the Boggart?” asked Lucius.

“You arrived in time to distract it so I could do what I needed to do.” 

“The cup is cleansed?” said Severus, surreptitiously looking Kingsley over for injuries.

“Yes. The sword burned the Darkness from it. It’s a simple cup now.” 

~

“Excellent.” Lucius exhaled. “If we go now, he may not even realise we were here.” 

Kingsley sighed. “True. I hate leaving this precious artefact behind, though.” 

“That’s easily sorted,” said Severus, his brain once again working now that he had an intact and healthy Kingsley in front of him. “We can just leave a facsimile in its place.” Tearing his gaze from Kingsley, he looked around the room. “We could use one of these goblets.”

“But they’re _my_ goblets,” whinged Lucius. 

Severus and Kingsley both glared at him. 

Lucius cleared his throat. “Which I’m happy to sacrifice for the cause.” 

~

“How generous,” deadpanned Severus. He looked at Kingsley. “Would you like me to do the honours?”

“Go ahead.” 

Selecting a goblet, Severus concentrated, and a moment later it looked identical to the cup Kingsley was holding. 

“Good,” said Kingsley. “Now we just have to ensure it stands up to close scrutiny.” 

“What if we place a Distraction Charm on it?” said Severus. “The moment he tries to do anything with it, he’ll decide to do something else instead.”

Kingsley nodded. “Good idea.” 

“Well, whatever you’re doing, make it fast,” said Lucius, standing by the window. “They’re on their way back.” 

~


End file.
